In The Dark
by JustLikeFirex
Summary: "Don't tell me how we fell through, got a little too much in my head like I miss you, a million lights behind you, i'm a little too much in the dark here without you" Michelle and Carla's phone call in the fall out of Michelle's pregnancy and finding out about Steve and Leanne.


Quick little story of a phone call between Carla and Michelle whilst I was bored. Thoughts and reviews will be appreciated as always! Xo

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's so good to hear your voice" Michelle sighed with relief as she heard her best friends voice, she missed her so much that it hurt but days like today made the distance between them seem even more painful. She missed having her just around the corner, being able to text to go for a quick drink, or just turn up unannounced whenever she wished. They spoke often, not every day like they used to, but maybe once or twice a week. Life continues and things get in the way, but Michelle never went long without thinking about her best friend.

"Hey, are you okay?" Carla became slightly anxious as she heard Michelle, she knew her inside out and just the slight change of tone in her voice spoke volumes to Carla, she knew something was wrong. She couldn't see Michelle, but she could picture her face, a frown etched across her face, her large hazel eyes threatening to fill with unshed tears and cascade down her usually flawless complexion. She knew asking her if she was okay was ridiculous, she knew already that she wasn't.

"Everything is such a mess, why does nothing ever go right?" Michelle sniffed as she quickly wiped at her eyes, not wanting to cry, not when there was nobody there to comfort her.

"Michelle, calm down, what on earth has happened?"

"I hope you're not in a rush, it's a long story"

"I'm never in a rush when it comes to you, you know that" Carla's words were soft, Michelle was so tough and had been through so much she began to worry about what could have got her in such a state.

"I'm pregnant, actually pregnant" Michelles voice was barely a whisper, she hadn't told anyone except Steve yet, so she didn't want anybody to over hear her.

"Oh my god... Wait, I thought this would mean i'd be congratulating you? Last time we spoke you seemed so excited about the thought?"

"That was before.."

"What's happened Chelle? You are starting to worry me.."

"Where do I start?" Michelle sighed again as she made herself comfortable, using the tissue in her spare hand to once again dry her tears.

"Chelle come on, tell me please"

"Well, i'm not sure what's worse, the fact that i'm now pregnant and Steve decides to tell me he doesn't want another child, or the fact that I know he doesn't want another child because he's having one with Leanne" Michelle rushed the words out of her mouth as quickly as possible to ensure she actually said it, she closed her eyes as she finished, just telling somebody made it all seem real, even when it still was such a shock.

"You what?" Carla almost laughed at how ridiculous her best friend sounded, surely this couldn't be true, it just had to be her pregnancy hormones kicking off her paranoia, Steve and Leanne? Leanne being pregnant? No chance.

"Chelle, you're my best mate and I love you, but are you sure this is right and not just your mind running wild? I mean seriously love? Steve and Leanne? And you do also know that Leanne was told she couldn't have kids don't you?"

"Carla it's definitely real, and definitely true" Michelle almost snapped back, she thought Carla would be really understanding.

"Put it this way, Leanne is definitely pregnant, I was at the hospital with her when she had a scare so that bit is definitely true, and then Steve had been acting weird for ages, I just ignored it thinking it was us still adjusting to being back together, but then I overheard him telling Liz. Carla it's all such a mess and I don't know what to do" Michelle couldn't stop the tears now, it hurt her more after how Steve had treated her over just a kiss with Will, and now there was this big secret, she dreaded what would happen when it was common knowledge and everybody knew. The two babies involved would be born within a month or two of each other, everything about the situation was so very wrong.

There was silence from Carla's end for a few moments as she digested what Michelle had just told her, she was shocked, she felt so bad for her best friend, and felt even worse that she wasn't there for her, not just a couple of steps away at least.

"Oh my god Chelle, I don't even know what to say, what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, if it was just me i'd have to find a way to deal with the situation or just leave, but now I have this baby, and I now have to choose between pretending I don't know the real situation or face being a single mother again.."

"Come down here for a week or two, come and get your head sorted, you need to let the situation sink in and being away will let you do that in your own time, not with Steve and Liz about"

"I can't just leave..."

"Why not? Just tell them all you're visiting me, god say I have some sort of crisis if you have to, it's not like they won't believe you" both women laughed slightly down the end of the phone, and Michelle gave it a quick thought, she definitely couldn't stay in the same bed, even the same room as Steve after today's discovery.

"Right, i'm getting on a train soon as poss"

"Good girl"

"See you soon, thanks for this Carla"

"You don't have to thank me, let me know what time your train arrives here"

"Love you"

"Love you"

With that, both women hung up, and Michelle quickly rushed upstairs, finding a suitcase from the wardrobe and began filling it with her clothes as quickly as she could, she felt she couldn't breathe in this pub any longer and couldn't wait to be away from it, with the one person who truly understands her.


End file.
